international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Over the Hedge
Over the Hedge is a 2006 American computer-animated comedy film, based on the characters from the United Media comic strip of the same name. Directed by Tim Johnson and Karey Kirkpatrick, and produced by Bonnie Arnold, it was released in the United States on May 19, 2006. The film was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed through Paramount Pictures. This was the first DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by Paramount Pictures,1 which acquired the live-action DreamWorks studio in 2006. The film earned $336 million on an $80 million budget. ''Open Season'', Arthur and the Invisibles & Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 '' English Title: ''Over the Hedge Additional voices * Steve Alterman * Erin Lander * Kirk Baily * Jordan Del Spina * Jessie Flower * Michelle Ruff * Nicholas Guest * Greyson Spann * David Hiller * Bridget Hoffman * Marcelo Tubert * Sandy Holt * Ariel Winter * Talula Holt Auditions * Jim Carrey - RJ, announced in July 2002, but left the project in October 2004, replaced by Bruce Willis Other info * The roles of Lunch Table Larry and BBQ Barry were a part of a reward for winning a task in The Apprentice 5. Albanian Armenian Title: E Khoch'yndot Brazilian Portuguese Title: Os Sem-Floresta Release date: July 7, 2006 Bulgarian Title: През плета Canadian French Title: Nos voisins, les hommes Release date : 2019 (DVD & Blu-Ray) Cantonese Title: 4條腿拯救隊 Release date: June 29, 2006 Castilian Spanish Title: Vecinos invasores '' Release date: June 16, 2006 Dub studio: Sonoblok Dub director: Gonzalo Abril Translator: Josep Llurba Mixer and adapter: Gonzalo Abril Additional voices * Javier Amilibia * Andrés Arahuete * Juan Barenys * Rafael Calvo * Marta Dualde * Pablo Gómez * Iris Lago * Carla López * Esther Solans * Klaus Stroink * María Torrabadella * Pedro Torrabadella * Juan Miguel Valdivieso * Gonzalo Abril * Carlos Vicente * Ana Vidal * Pau Poch Catalan Title: ''Veïns Invasors Dub studio: Sonoblok Dub director: Quim Roca Croatian Title: Preko ograde Release date: June 8, 2006 Czech Title: Za plotem '' Release date: June 15, 2006 Dub studio: LS Productions Dub director: Alice Hurychová Translator: Petr Putna Dialog treatment: Magda Landsmannová Sound engineer: Martin Jílek Mixing: Anville Post Production Additional voices * Jan Battěk * Rozita Erbanová * Roman Hajlich * Hana Krtičková * Jitka Moučková * Petr Neskusil * Svatopluk Schuller * Aneta Šťastná * David Štěpán * Pavel Tesař * Jiří Valšuba Danish Title: ''Over Hækken '' Release date: September 29, 2006 Dub director: Lars Thiesgaard Translator: Morten Holm-Nielsen Adaptation: Lars Thiesgaard Additional voices * Allan Hyde * Anders Klindt Lauridsen * Ann Hjort * Annevig Schelde Ebbe * Birgitte Hall * Christine La Cour * Farshad Kholghi * Inge Sommer * Kasper Leisner * Lars Birk * Lars Thiesgaard * Mette Agnete Horn * Oliver Berg * Peter Aude * Peter Røschke * Peter Zhelder * Sophie Larsen * Susanne Breuning * Thea Iven Ulstrup * Tine Sehested Høeg * Victor Berg Dutch Title: ''Beesten bij de Buren '' Release date: July 5, 2006 Studio: Sun Studio Holland Director: Marty de Bruijn Translator: Hans Dasselaar Additional voices * Victor van Swaay * Holanda Lazie * Hans Croiset * Sabela Olavide * Tim Blankenstein * Patty Paff * Huub Dikstaal * Pip Pellens * Ruud Drupsteen * Alexandra Perk * Julie Eijpe * Jasper Sohier * Tanneke Hartzuiker * Boyan van der Heijden * Marcel Jonker * Bob Verhoef * Nurlaila Karim * Robin Virginie * Bas Keijzer * Leon Wiedijk * Paul Klooté * Ingeborg Wieten * Pim Koopman * Barry Worsteling Estonian Title: ''Üle heki Release date: June 2, 2006 European French Title: Nos voisins, les hommes Release dates: * July 5, 2006 - France * July 19, 2006 - Belgium Additional voices * Marc Pérez * Michel Mella * Estelle Simon European Portuguese Title: Pular a Cerca '' Release date: July 13, 2006 Sound studio: On Air Vocal director and adapter: José Jorge Duarte Translator: Nuno Cotter Made for: Espiral Criativa Additional voices * Jorge Mourato * Ermelinda Duarte * André Maia * Bruno Ferreira * Carlos Vieira de Almeida * Sandra de Castro * Custódia Gallego * Luís Lucas * Francisco Barbosa * Afonso Maló * Maria Barbosa Iego * André Raimundo * Mila Belo * Carolina Sales * Claudia Cadima * Tomás Santos * Marco d'Almeida * João Jasmin Silva * José Jorge Duarte Finnish Title: ''Yli aidan Release date: September 22, 2006 Additional voices * Katja Aakkula * Markus Bäckman * Rebekka Holi * Antti Jaakola * Pilvi Kekkonen * Maria Kuusiluoma * Juha Laakso * Juha Paananen * Henri Piispanen * Otto Piispanen * Sean San Miguel * Akira Takaki * Kari Tamminen * Nina Tamminen * Minna Tasanto * Aarne Toivonen * Juha Muje Flemish Title: Beesten bij de Buren Release date: July 19, 2006 Studio: Dubandco Director and adapter: Luc Vandeput Translator: Pat van Beirs Additional voices * Sven De Ridder * Cat Luyren * Roland Ramaekers * Frans Maas * Kevin Jacobs * Felix Peeters * Jos Dom * Pim Simoens * Sandrine Andre * Benjamin Torfs * Walter Baele * Ingrid Van Rensbergen * Hans De Munter * Thieme Vandeput * Els De Schepper * Ansje Vandeput * Vicky Florus * Luc Vandeput * Mieke Laureys * Lola Vanderwyer * Hans Ligtvoet * Geert Willems Georgian Title: Meti khejirebas German Title: Ab durch die Hecke Release date: July 6, 2006 Dub studio: Berliner Synchron GmbH Wenzel Lüdecke Dub director: Oliver Rohrbeck Translator: Oliver Rohrbeck Additional voices * Tanya Kahana * Sabine Arnhold * Andreas Müller * Oliver Rohrbeck * Jill Boettcher * Andrea Rabow * Aliana Schmitz * Rainer Fritzsche * Konstantin Seidenstücker * Denise Gorzelanny * Amadeus Siegel * Ann Vielhaben * Nina Herting * Werner Ziebig Greek Title: Πέρα από το φράχτη Release date: October 5, 2006 Hebrew Title: מעבר ליער Release date: June 9, 2006 Hindi Title: Becava ke upara Hungarian Title: Túl a sövényen Release date: July 6, 2006 Additional voices * Bárány Virág * Bozai József * Deme Gábor * Haagen Imre * Hirling Judit * Huszti Andrea * Kiss Anikó * Kossuth Gábor * Papucsek Vilmos * Posta Victor * Szakos Viktória * Tóth László * Tóth Zoltán * Ungvári Zsófi Icelandic Release date: July 21, 2006 Italian Title: La gang del bosco Release date: October 27, 2006 Dub studio: Dubbing Brothers International Italia Dub director: Francesco Vairano Translator: Francesco Vairano Dub assistant: Sonia De Dominicis Additional voices * Wladimiro Grana * Gerardo Mastrodomenico * Stefano Miceli * Asia Minelli * Antonio Bonanotte * Riccardo Montanaro * Patrizia Bracaglia * Gianluca Musiu * Virginia Brunetti * Simone Buonvicino * Eleonora Reti * Gianluca Caruso * Lorenzo Ricci * Paola Caviglia * Angela Citterich * Flavia Rosa * Edoardo Stoppacciaro * Sebastiano Tiraboschi * Maurizio Fiorentini * Roberta Gasparetti Japanese Title: 森のリトル・ギャング Release date: August 5, 2006 Korean Title: 헷지 Release date: May 31, 2006 Latin Spanish Title: Vecinos invasores Release date: May 19, 2006 (Mexico) Country: Mexico Dub studio: Prime Dubb Dub director: José Antonio Macías Translator: Jesús Vallejo Adapters: * Víctor Civeira * Daniela Richer * Eduardo Giaccardi Executive producer: Eduardo Giaccardi Additional voices * Andrea Orozco * Chema Armesto * Efrain Ziv * Herman López * Jessica Ortiz * Lupita Leal * Mildred Barrera * Monserrat Mendoza * Rosalba Sotelo * Ruth Toscano Lithuanian Title: Anapus tvoros Release date: June 2, 2006 Malay Title: Lebih Lindung Nilai Release date: May 19, 2006 Norwegian Title: Over hekken '' Release date: September 22, 2006 Additional voices * Katrine Blomstrand * Christin Borge * Ninni Borge * Sebastian Engeland * Ingar Helge Gimle * Christian Henrik Gullaksen * Unn Vibeke Hol * Hans Hopen * Helene Johannessen * Åsgeir Knudsen * Nicolay Lange-Nielsen * Hallvard Lydvo * Øyvind B. Lyse * Julian Mæhlen * Duc Mai-The * Anniken Marie Nielsen * Nils Ole Oftebro * Suzanne Paalgard * Gard Paalgard * Bjørn Are Rognlid * Christoffer Staib Persian Title: ''Ansooy-e parchin Polish Title: Skok przez płot Release date: July 7, 2006 Dub studio: Start International Polska Dub director: Artur Kaczmarski Translator: Bartosz Wierzbięta Sound engineer: Michał Skarżyński Production director: Elżbieta Araszkiewicz Additional voices * Anna Apostolakis * Wit Apostolakis-Gluziński * Joanna Jeżewska * Artur Kaczmarski * Dominika Kluźniak * Zbigniew Konopka * Cezary Kwieciński * Kajetan Lewandowski * Krzysztof Szczerbiński * Anna Sztejner * Robert Tondera * Joanna Węgrzynowska * Janusz Wituch * Beata Wyrąbkiewicz Russian Title: Лесная братва Release dates: * Russia - May 26, 2006 * Belarus - January 4, 2007 Dub studio: Невафильм / Nevafilm Dub director: Инна Соболева / Inna Soboleva Translator: Дмитрий Майоров / Dmitrii Maiorov Dub script author: Елена Павловская / Elena Pavlovskaia Sound engineer: Оксана Стругина / Oksana Strugina Sound recording engineer: Владислав Иваровский / Vladislav Ivarovskii Additional voices * Иван Чабан / Ivan Chaban * Варвара Чабан / Varvara Chaban * Ольга Ефимова / Olga Efimova * Александр Большаков / Aleksandr Bolshakov * Фёдор Машанов / Fedor Mashanov * Альбина Ишмуратова / Albina Ishmuratova * Алексей Гурьев / Aleksei Gurev * Артём Сергеев / Artem Sergeev * Александр Хомик / Aleksandr Khomik * Ярослав Рякин / Iaroslav Riakin * Ксения Бржезовская / Kseniia Brzhezovskaia * Михаил Хрусталёв / Mikhail Khrustalev * Александра Матвеева / Aleksandra Matveeva * Ирина Матвеева / Irina Matveeva * Станислав Ревазов / Stanislav Revazov * Елена Терновая / Elena Ternovaia * Артём Дмитриев / Artem Dmitriev * Артём Цыпин / Artem Tsypin Slovak Title: Za plotom Dub studio: LS Productions/Cinetype Dub director: Táňa Tadlánková Translator: Dana Farkašová Additional voices * Juraj Bednarič * Jakub Csabaj * Michal Dutka * Tibor Frlajs * Adam Grožák * Tomáš Hallon * Dávid Hartl * Zuzana Kapráliková * Štefan Kožka * Tatiana Kulíšková * Ivan Romančík * Marek Suchitra * Miroslav Trnavský * Lucia Vráblicová * Patrícia Willantová * Dominika Žiaranová Swedish Title: På andra sidan häcken Release date: September 22, 2006 Dub studio: Sun Studio Sverige Dub director: Peter Sjöquist Translator: Robert Cronholt Producer: Svend Christiansen Additional voices * Mikaela Ardai Jennefors * Anders Berg * Dan Bratt * Göran Engman * Dick Eriksson * Ewa Fröling * Eddie Hultén * Jennie Jahns * Joakim Jennefors * Axel Karlsson * Anna Lundström * Hugo Paulsson * Maria Rydberg * Annika Rynger * Norea Sjöquist * Simon Sjöquist * Jessica Strömberg * Magnus Veigas Tagalog Title: Sa ibabaw ng halamang-bakod Release date: May 17, 2006 Taiwanese Mandarin Title: 森林保衛戰 Release date: August 9, 2006 Thai Title: แก๊งค์สี่ขา ข้ามป่ามาป่วนเมือง Release date: June 8, 2006 Turkish Title: Orman Çetesi Release date: August 25, 2006 Ukrainian Title: Лiсова братва Release date: June 1, 2006Category:Movies Category:2000's Dubs Category:Animated Movies Category:DreamWorks Animation Movies